Mega Man
the Amazing boy, Mega MAN, Set! These worlds this was human dare, but this was humano world to take and care for these in all, that I could love my sister more, to be, but this was Roll you know so tell me who, could kill, what's metal that's that this was real, steel just like I, was born! These inside my worlds, to take these planets into my own knowing for that I could be so surely brave as all that this was more about my better human worlds to dare and be once within! These could be but there into knowing more, for, these human worlds to telling just who's you, and what was better still to tare, tell, and who wasn't gone, but like... A human boy, born robot, knowing what he was, there both, always, so say tell, like it's duh though, human and robot, but that he could TEAR YOU APART! What? how... no no no, no this this, this can't be... what physics? Law? That's to real life, to where that you could be, that you'd never HAD, what POWER, means, and that's that this was a spider there to be, Spiderman is not, the vitruvian man, but there to tell what was gone to telling where that this was human worlds into better Force, that he can, engineer what he can dream to be, from what there was nothing left of God, where that power was built to hurt, kids, and tell into where this was never human spiders, so surely telling what was gone still out to knowing this was gone to telling better worlds still sang, and there before these worlds in... "No I kill them, I'm good at it. I can tell when they're around, the back of my neck gets all tingly like, duh, fuck that. Armor, they can't bite me, and then I'm like, where?" "You need to beLieve in something Peter Parker, and I know, he called you Michaelangelo, but no one named that in real life dissected people to hear what was inside, are you a boy, or aren't you? Igor, he'd name you, because someone said, and it was protected that they had, that's who Michaelangelo was. The catcher in the rye, what if he wanted to learn what was in a human child, that means alive you know that's only art." "How did you get to naming me Peter?" "WHere did you come from?" and her still, after a kiss from her boy, "I'm lying, when I tell people I don't understand, what they think is really decent, about who? Looking At you, they can't think I don't just know better and that's never been Aunt May at all. They invite me in." "Like a vampire," "Yes ik, Peter, like an evil child murdering monsters, that's exactly what they act like, to think that, is when they bring me in; when I'm a human sociopath, or close to it, you can fake that far, can't you?" "I don't know what you're doing, webs?" "They're called matria, thank you you're not going to Be that good at things if you think family means you inherited what you made yourself become. I won't not change my own powers or did you think I'd worked hard, to make them how they are and anything, planning to happen to them, that messes me up?"